


A Tie That Binds

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, Snogging, albus can't tie a tie, fluffy scorbus, scorpius only meant to tie albus' tie but albus got a little carried away, two awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Albus can't tie his tie.  Scorpius was only trying to help, but the sensation of his fingers on Albus' neck causes them to get more than a little bit distracted.





	A Tie That Binds

Albus had never been more frustrated in his _entire_ life. He yanked at the length of fabric fruitlessly, muttering under his breath as he tried desperately to do what he had watched his father and Scorpius do on at least a million separate occasions.

“…down through the rabbit hole…”

He gave a huff of indignation and threw his arms up, flopping backwards onto his bed dramatically.

“Al?” Came Scorpius’ softly questioning voice.

Albus yanked the tie from around his neck and threw it across the room in the direction of Scorpius’ annoyingly endearing concern. It didn’t get very far. Really all Albus achieved was to embarrass himself further when the blasted piece of material got itself caught on the hanging light in their dorm. 

“Wait…” Scorpius trailed off and Albus could hear the confusion in his voice, tinged with amusement. “You can’t tie a tie?!” He was suddenly incredulous. “How have you lived almost seven years with a uniform that specifically includes a tie without being able to tie one?!”

Albus could tell that Scorpius was about to start properly rambling in his shock.

“You wear it every single day! How can you nev—”

He cut Scorpius off with: “Mum tied it for me at the start of the year every year and then…” he could feel the heat flooding his cheeks, “I just never untied it.”

Scorpius broke into melodic laughter. “Oh, Albus,” he climbed onto Albus’ bed and grabbed the tie off the light with a flick of his wand. “Come here.”

Albus sat up reluctantly, avoiding Scorpius’ eyes, his face still flushed. The bed creaked slightly as Scorpius shuffled closer, hooking the tie behind Albus’ neck once more. The movement felt oddly flirtatious, but going by the concentration on Scorpius’ face, Albus knew it hadn’t really meant to be. Albus felt his breath hitch as Scorpius’ cool fingers ghosted past the skin on his neck, leaving tingling gooseflesh in their wake. He caught his lip between his teeth and watched Scorpius’ mouth as it moved. They were still new to this… _thing_ – whatever it was – still in the realms of shy flirting and little, hesitant kisses, and Albus didn’t want to ruin what they had by doing anything too drastic too soon, but _Merlin_ if Scorp touched his neck like that again…

“Look— the rabbit runs around his burrow twice; out through his little rabbit hole; and into his neighbour’s hole,” Scorpius’ breath was hot on Albus’ face and he felt the blood rush into his cheeks and up his neck and into the tips of his ears at Scorpius’ inadvertent wording. Albus worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Scorpius lick his own lips before continuing.

“I can’t believe you never learnt to tie a tie! Ridiculous.”

Albus’ breath caught in his throat again as Scorpius pulled the tie tight, and Albus let an audible gasp slip out. He immediately cringed and shuffled backwards, away from Scorpius.

“Oh! Was that too tight? I’m sorry, here, let me just—” Oblivious as usual, Scorpius reached out for Albus just as the darker boy pulled backwards, causing Scorpius to fall forwards onto Albus with a gasp. “Oh!” he gave a little squeak that made Albus want to squirm with delight. 

Albus was frozen in place with Scorpius sprawled on top of him, his face so close to Albus’ that they were breathing in each other’s breathed-out air.

“Can I—”

“I um…”

They both spoke at the same time and Albus laughed quietly as Scorpius grinned sheepishly, still lying on top of him, and Albus just couldn’t help it – it was Scorpius’ fringe flopping in his face that did it – he grabbed Scorpius’ pristinely tied tie and pulled the blonde boy down, pressing their lips together and effectively stemming any more words Scorpius had been planning to say. 

Albus had never kissed him this passionately before and Scorpius let out another squeak of surprise, his body rigid for a moment. Albus was about to pull back and apologise profusely when he felt Scorpius melt into him and he parted his lips, inviting Albus’ tongue into his mouth. Scorpius automatically brought a hand up to rifle through Albus’ dark hair, a tingling beginning in his chest where Albus still had his warms hands pressed. But his hands didn’t stay there for long. Albus let his hands roam Scorpius’ body, untucking his shirt and ghosting circles and spirals across Scorpius’ soft skin. Albus let out a little moan as Scorpius gently bit his lip. Suddenly Albus’ hands were clamped tightly on Scorpius’ arse and the blonde boy let out his own moan as Albus tried to eliminate all the space between them. He desperately ground their bodies together in an effort to melt them into one. Day and night; dark and light; bound together – but separate – always yearning to be joined.

When the odd couple finally pulled away for air there was a tense silence. Scorpius was still hovering just above Albus, propped on his elbows on either side of Albus’ chest, and Albus kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, but he couldn’t seem to find the right words.

“So… um—” Scorpius flushed beetroot and looked down, avoiding Albus’ eyes.

Albus finally found his words and blurted, “That was nice!”

Scorpius glanced up, his blush deepening, making his hair look even more stark-white than usual, but there was a small smile playing across his lips. “Yeah?” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Albus replied, biting his bottom lip again, eyes darkening as they drifted down to Scorpius’ lips once more.

Scorpius gave a radiant grin and suddenly they were pressed together again, melding themselves into one.

“We’ll be late for—” Scorpius gasped into Albus’ mouth.

Albus groaned in response, “I don’t care. Come here.”

And with that, Albus pressed his lips to the spot where Scorpius’ neck met his shoulder and nipped gently at the skin. Scorpius moaned, leaning into Albus’ touch, all thought of ties and classes and parties fleeing his mind in favour of the all-encompassing bliss created by Albus’ lips.


End file.
